Let's Kill a Vampire!
by The Reckless inesmanies
Summary: A werewolf, a witch, two vampires and a man with trauma. When Charley meets a Peter's old love, he begins to understand more the friend. What happened after all on that winter day in 2001? Peter/OC Explicit violence, sex and other stuff.
1. Nova Orleães, Louisiana, 1999

**Nova Orleães, Louisiana, 1999**

As ruas da noite estavam cheias e uma rapariga corria pelas multidões em festa. Lily entra na casa de Cassandra e tranca a porta. Quase em pânico, ela fecha as janela. É verão e o ar está horrivelmente seco, mas Lily tenta aguentar. Lily pega noutra chave e vai para o armário e abre as porta. Lá dentro está uma caixa preta com desenhos de planta e um copo de vinho na tapa. Ela abre e pega no punhal de aço e cobre.

- Espero que resulte. - diz Lily para si mesma.

A porta é arrombada e um vampiro entra.

- Olá, Ian. - diz Lily, com um sorriso malicioso, escondendo o punhal.

A criatura fica em silêncio e está calma e lenta. Quando ela reage e ataca Lily, ela espeta o punhal nas costas dela. A criatura rosne, mas não morre. Cinzas caem nas costas de Ian. Lily tira o punhal das suas costela e atira-se da janela para fugir da criatura.

Como Lily estava num terceiro andar, ela está razoavelmente bem, mas quando ela levanta-se, a perna direita de Lily está presa e está paralisada.

- Merda!

Lily tenta correr, mas ela só consegue se arrastar.

Passados minutos, Lily chega ao hotel.

- 7º andar... Quarto 121.

Lily abre a porta e o horrivel cheiro de uma mistura de licor de ananás com Vodka chega ao nariz dela.

- Peeeeter! - grita ela, enervada.

A suite está desarrumada e na cama, está o preguiçoso Peter Vincent com mais três mulheres.

- Não me pode magoar, pois esta foi uma noite... fantástica!- diz Peter com aquele sorriso quase inocente que tem.

- A Cassandra enganou-nos! - diz Lily, sentando-se no sofá - E tu...tu estás a divertir-te. Tu devias-me ajudar.

- Eu sabia que a Cassandra enganou-te. - diz Peter, mexendo-se na cama e vendo as mulheres a sairem da cama.

- A mim e a ti. - corrige Lily.

- Não só a ti, porque eu comi a Cassandra e ela confessou que o punhal não faz nada.

- Porquê que não disseste nada? - pergunta Lily, escandalizada - Eu sei que é um filho da puta mulherengo, que só gosta de foder, beber e dizer palavrões...

- Também caço vampiros. - interrompe Peter, sorrindo _("oh! aquele sorriso... Ele nem parece ser um cretino!"_).

- O problema é esse. - diz Lily, levantando-se, após as mulheres irem-se embora - Tu não és um caçador! Tu só comes prostitutas, que arranjas com o dinheiro que ganhas ao fingires que caças vampiros.

- Oh Lily Jane Gordon Reed! - goza Peter, levantando-se da cama (felizmente para Lily, ele estava a usara calças), dizendo o nome completo da companheira - Eu ensinei-te tudo sobre vampiros e como caça-los. - Peter aproxima-se de Lily, de forma muito intima. Os narizes e os lábios estão a uma distância de talvez 10 centímetros - Tu fazes o que eu te ensinei. - diz Peter, muito calmo, com uma voz irresistível.

Se Peter por vezes, não comporta-se com cretino, talvez Lily fosse capaz de dormir com ele. Ele devia ter 24 e tal anos e Lily tem 16, mas observando-o, ele não parecia importar.

- Não importa. - rosna Lily, afastando-se dele e indo buscar umas muletas - Continuas a ser um cretino.

Peter dá um riso quase efeminado, mas estranhamente atraente._ "É por risos, como este, que eu me juntei a Peter."_, pensa Lily.

- Precisas de descansar, míuda. - diz ele - Não és como eu, em que a noite é ainda uma criança.


	2. Las Vegas, Nevada, 2013

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 2013**

Charley entrou na pequena sala com o bar privado de Peter Vincent e aproximou-se com um sorriso na cara.

Charley e Amy estavam na Universidade, continuavam a namorar e por vezes, juntavam-se a Peter Vincent para caçar vampiros, que viajava por todos os EUA, por causa dos seus espectáculos. Tornou-se um passatempo (muito invulgar) e... alguns estimulo na cama.

- Vou pedir Amy em casamento. - declarou Charley por fim.

Por momentos, Peter agiu com nada acontecesse, bebendo o seu licor, mas depois, momentos depois, ele olhou para Charley, meio nervoso e diz:

- Parabéns! Tens um anel?

- Não.

- Então, como é que vais fazer essa cena do... joelhos e... casas comigo e... anel? É preciso um anel, certo?

- Pois...

- Mas não venhas pedir dinheiro! - diz Peter.

- Eu não vou pedir dinheiro! - diz Charley.

- É pena, eu ia dar-te algum.

- Ahn?

- É melhor me calar... - murmura Peter.

Depois aparece Sasha, a nova ajudante de Peter, após a morte de Ginger, com o cabelo ondulado e loiro-sujo e de olhos azuis. Peter sempre gostou de mulher boazonas com sotaque britânico.

- Matt Underwood já chegou e parece estar chateado. - diz ela.

- Diz para ele esperar. - responde Peter.

- Ok... _Idiota_. - murmura Sasha. Charley acha piada, pois, depois daquele tempo todo, Peter continua a ser um cretino e a maior parte das mulheres continuam a odiá-lo. Sasha sai da sala e ambos os homens não conseguem tirar os olhos do seu rabo.

- Oi! Tu estás comprometido. - diz Peter, olhando para Charley, pelo canto do olho direito - Não ias casar com Amy?

- _Cretino._ - murmura Charley - Eu posso olhar; não vou tocar.

- É verdade. - sorri Peter, voltando para a sua bebida - Eu é que vou tocar nela.

**x-x**

Quando mais um espectáculo acaba, Peter tenta sair daquele sitio. Há muito que Charley já tinha ido embora e por isso, aquilo estava a ficar aborrecido. Várias fãs, mulheres e homens, invadem e tentam tocar no seu herói. Peter "foge" daquele sitio.

- Existe uma pessoa que quer falar contigo. - aparece Sasha, quando Peter tenta entrar em sua casa.

- Não quero falar com ele, seja que for.

- Ela diz que é uma pessoa importante. - diz Sasha, mexendo no seu telemóvel, aborrecida.

- Ela? - pergunta Peter - Quem? Espero que não tenha a haver com bebés!

- Não sei, só sei que ela está a tua espera. - diz Sasha, revirando os olhos - Tem de ser.

- Ish... - queixa-se Peter - Venenosa como sempre.

- Venenosa com tu. - diz Sasha, com um sorriso falso. Ela vira-se com o seu vestido justo e entra na casa de Peter. Ele segue-a.

Sasha e Peter atravessam a sala cheia de artefactos.

- Não sei porque gastas o dinheiros nestas porcarias. - comenta Sasha.

- Não são porcaria. - diz uma voz feminina.

- _Não é..._ - murmura Peter. A voz da mulher, que queria tanto falar com ele, era suave e feminino, com um leve sotaque... britânico ou galês ou escocês? Na sala principal, vê-se uma mulher esbelta de cabelos ruivos a olhar a paisagem de Las Vegas.

- Se quiserem mais nada... - diz Sasha, afastando-se.

- Olá. - sorri a bela jovem sardenta de vinte anos de olhos verdes - Já não te via há 12 anos!


	3. Nova Orleães, Louisiana, 1999 (II)

_**Contem linguagem impropria!**_

* * *

**Nova Orleães, Louisiana, 1999**

****Lily está bastante chateada. Peter tentou acalma-la, dizendo que não era nada de mais.

- Tu és estúpido ou quê? - explode Lily - Nós, ou melhor, eu, estamos á procurar deste filho da mãe há dois anos. Ian matou dezasseis mulheres e dois homens. Dezoito pessoas e o número irá subir.

- Gosta de variar. - ri Peter.

Lily dá uma leve chapada na cara de Peter e rosne.

- Vamos ter com aquela cabra loira e exigimos o verdadeiro punhal.

- Se existir. - completa Peter.

Lily rosne novamente.

**x-x**

Peter não gosta de manhãs, especialmente do amanhecer. Mas o ar está fresco e estranhamente confortavel. As ruas estavam quase vazias, mas algumas pessoas começavam a abrir as suas lojas. Lily parecia séria, mas ela estava estranhamente bonita. Usava uma camisola comprida lilás e umas calças de ganga justas.

- Essas calças dão para ver o teu rabo redondinho. - diz Peter, começando a sentir a ressaca _"Eu continuo a ter ressacas, após vinte e tal anos a beber"._

- Não dá nada. - Lily para de andar e, automaticamente, põe as mãos no rabo para ver se havia qualquer coisa de errado - Eu uso estas calças várias vezes e nunca disseste nada.

- Deve ser da ressaca. - diz Peter, cruzando os braços - Tenho de se passar a ressaca em casa na escuridão, se não, só faço merda, mas não! A menina Lily quer falar com a "cabra loira" de manhãzinha. E depois tens a consequências. Eu olho para o teu rabo "muito bom".

Lily tem uma vontade louca de rir, mas ele estava a gozar com ela.

- Não é "muito bom". - corrige Lily.

- Não é muito bom, é excelente! - interrompe Peter. Lily revira os olhos e mostra o dedo do meio. Peter molha os lábios com a língua e ri, cantando - Põe na tua boca, que isso é meu!

- Tens a noção que estamos na rua? - pergunta Lily, aproximando do lado direito de Peter.

- Não... estou de ressaca, não tenho a noção das coisas. - goza ele - _True story!_

- Podia ser pior. - murmura Lily para si mesma.

- Não. - ri Peter.

**x-x**

Ao arrombar a porta da casa da bruxa Cassandra, Peter e Lily entra no T0, uma sala com as paredes azuis e um cheiro a salva, com acessórios macabros, como caveiras e ratos mortos, espalhados pelas mesas. Está também uma mulher loira de 30 anos, com uma espingarda carregada.

- Idiotas! - grita Cassandra - Devem cem dollares pela porta! E mais cem, por causa do punhal! Onde está ele?

Numa velocidade espantosa, Peter saca uma pistola, dirige-se a Cassandra e tira a sua espingarda. Lily finge que está a fazer qualquer coisa, apontado a sua pistola á mulher.

- Essa merda não funcionou! - rosne Peter como um cão - Um vampiro quase matou Lily e ela quase ficou coxa.

Cassandra faz um sorriso malicioso e diz:

- No outro dia, não queixaste de nada.

Lily aproxima-se e repete:

- A merda do punhal não funcionou.

- Mergulhantes-te o punhal em água benta?

- Mas assim, todas as lâminas funcionam. - grita Peter - Tu disseste que aquilo funcionava sozinho.

- Ontem não foi lua cheia. - cospe Cassandra - Aquilo só funciona em noite de lua cheia.

Peter afasta-se da mulher e mexe no seu cabelo, quase arrancando. A mulher fica sentada na sua secretária, com as pernas cruzadas como estivesse á espera. Lily continua a apontar a sua arma a Cassandra, mas quando vê Peter a sentar-se numa poltrona, ela baixa a guarda e Cassandra sorri, mas Lily pergunta a Peter:

- E agora? O que fazemos? - _silêncio_ - O que fazemos? - repete Lily. _Mais silêncio._

-_ E agora? O que fazemos?_ - goza Cassandra, imitando a voz infantil de Lily.

Peter olha para Lily e muito calmo diz:

- Agora... agora voltamos para Nova Iorque.

- Ui! Nova Iorque! _Que chique!_ - goza Cassandra.

- Cala-te, sua puta! - rosne Peter. O sorriso de gozo de Cassandra desaparece, substituído por uma expressão triste. Peter faz um tímido sorriso e continua - Um amigo meu falou num vampiro em Nova Iorque.

- Sempre houve bastante vampiros em Nova Iorque. - diz Cassandra.

- Cala-te. - manda Lily.

- Tu, sua putinha, tu não me mandas calar. - diz Cassandra entre dentes para Lily.

- Calem-se as duas. - quase grita Peter - Dizem que eu sou infantil, mas vocês parecem duas crianças á luta por causa de um brinquedo. E o brinquedo sou eu, o que me causa... desconforto. - Peter coça a sua barba - Eu sei que a Cassandra só quer dinheiro... Agora vejo que talvez não exista um punhal. Mas não daremos mais que tu mereces. - Peter mexe no seu cabelo despenteado, tentando fazer um penteado razoável - Mas não precisamos de dinheiro, por isso podes ficar com ele.

- Vais dar o dinheiro que devem? - pergunta Cassandra com um sorriso tímido na boca.

- Não, vais ficar com o dinheiro que já te demos.

- E a porta? - pergunta Cassandra, insultada.

- Que se lixe a porta... - murmura Lily.

- A florzinha* aqui tem razão. - diz Peter, levantando-se e dirigindo á saída - Pague você.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso! - rosne Cassandra.

- Podemos. - goza Lily, dirigindo-se para a saída, tal como Peter e mostrando a língua.

Peter envolve o braço esquerdo nos ombros de Lily e eles saem, deixando a bruxa, chocada. Peter encosta-se a Lily e murmura num tom embriagado ao ouvido:

- Vamos a Nova Iorque...

Lily, pela primeira vez, não se sentiu incomodada, por Peter a tocar. Ela sentiu os lábios de Peter a viajar pela bochecha dela e aquilo a deixava excitada, mas Peter limitou-se a dar um beijinho na cara. Os dois desceram as escada e Lily teve a tentação de pôr a sua mão direita na cintura de Peter. Ela o faz e Peter não comentou.

* * *

***** _Lily é a palavra inglesa para Lírio, uma flor branca de caule comprido._

* * *

_**Review, please!**_


End file.
